Wet tissues made of non woven napkins soaked with a perfumed wetting media have been used for many years. In the past the tissues were usually packed in aluminum foil sealed packages which protected the tissues from losing the moisture into the surrounding.
Lately dispensing devices were introduced to enable multiple tissues to be stored in a container, thus protected from loss of moisture, and dispensing techniques were introduced in the lid of the container enabling the user to pull out each tissue separately, without having the need to open the lid, thus keeping the tissues with the original (or close to the original) moisture content. The problem that arose with the available lid is that their design is cumbersome and expensive to produce; and the technique of releasing the tissue always results a dried up edge, as the edge is exposed to the open air continuously, the dried up edge may eventually result in loosing more moisture from the moist tissues in the container by a capillary effect.
Also, the release of the first tissue which is done by the manufacturer of the tissue dispenser system is extremely difficult, because the operator has to enter with a tubular pin, through a little hole in the lid and fish out the wet tissue edge.
It is the purpose of this invention to provide dispensing means which will be cheap and simple to manufacture; and will protect the wet tissue at all times from loss of moisture, will be simple for the operator to dispense the first tissue, without having the need to search and fish out an edge through a hole in the lid.